Not This Time
by stealth gato
Summary: For 25 years Naruto has had a terrible experience every Valentine's Day. This year is looking to be the same, or is it? YAOI LEMONS ETC.


Here's a quick V-day fic! enjoy

WARNING: YAOI LEMONS!  
DISCLAIMER: naruto is NOT mine.

* * *

Not This Time

"I think we should break up." Shocked azure eyes blinked a few times as the blonde tried to comprehend the words that had just been spoken to him. His first and only reaction was to laugh, first it was kind of a snort then escaladed to stifled giggles and finally full blown hysterical laughing out loud. The brunette boy, unsure of what was going on, hardened his features. "I'm not joking, Naruto." He insisted. The blonde's laughter died somewhat, but he still continued to chuckle as he wiped the tears that had formed in the corners of his eyes.

"I know, Kiba." He chuckled and smiled at his confused boyfriend… well, ex-boyfriend now.

"Then why the hell are you laughing?" Kiba was confused and probably pissed at the reaction Naruto had given, the blonde was sure the other boy was now feeling insecure about their entire relationship in the first place.

"Would you rather I start bawling and beg you not to leave?" Naruto asked finally calming his laughter. Kiba scratched the back of his head and looked off to the side.

"Well, no." He sighed.

"Look, Kiba, I'd like to say I'm disappointed or whatever. But we've only been dating 2 months and I would have been surprised if our relationship had lasted until tomorrow." Naruto shrugged as he stood up. "It was fun, but inevitable." He tossed enough money on the table to pay for his coffee and walked out of the café. He sighed to himself as he zipped his jacket closed and buried his face into his scarf and began walking down the snow-covered street. He'd be lying to say it didn't hurt, but he'd been expecting it for the past week now. A few blocks later, a very frozen Naruto stepped into his apartment.

"I'm back." He called, shivering slightly.

"Already?" His roommate called back from the kitchen. Naruto smirked as he took off his scarf, coat and boots as the other continued speaking. "I would have thought you two would be celebrating or something, I mean tomorrow is Valentines."

"Nope, we broke up. Can't say I didn't see it coming." Naruto shrugged as he entered the kitchen to look at his roommate, best friend and first love, Uchiha Sasuke. "My whole life Valentine's Day has been a huge disappointment." He sighed and collapsed in one of the chairs at their table. Ever since he could remember, he'd hated Valentine's Day. In elementary when all the kids shared valentines, Naruto would watch as the candy was torn off the cards addressed to him before the cards were dropped in his bag, he never got any valentines candy. During junior high when the Valentine's Dance was 'girl's choice' Naruto was never asked to go, even the loser girls thought themselves too good for the blonde boy. In high school when they gave out candy grams and roses the whole week before Valentine's Day, not even his friends would send him anything. And during college and the few years after that, every relationship he'd ever had ended shortly before Valentine's Day.

"Two of those were your own fault." Sasuke snapped. Naruto smiled softly and nodded, knowing he couldn't argue with the truth.

"Well, what are you gonna do?" He asked rhetorically. Sasuke sat a bowl of steaming hot ramen down in front of the blonde. Cerulean eyes met the coal orbs of his roommate in a question.

"Like you said, can't say I didn't see it coming. Besides, you look frozen." Sasuke smiled softly before turning back to the stove.

"Why did I break up with you in the first place?" Naruto sighed as he began eating.

"Who knows? Could be because you were trying to avoid a potentially horrible Valentine's Day. Could be because we decided that we were better as friends than lovers. Or it could be because you're a moron." Sasuke smiled.

"Or some terribly unfortunate mix of the three." Naruto laughed.

"So I'm assuming it's a night packed with terrible comedies, video games and copious amounts of alcohol?" Sasuke asked as he sat down at the table with a bowl of tomato soup.

"You know me so well." Naruto smirked and they continued eating in silence. As Sasuke had guessed, the night was wasted watching movies, playing games, pigging out and Naruto's main focus, getting drunk. They were playing some video game and Naruto lost for the tenth time in a row. "My controller's broken." Naruto pouted as he dropped his controller on the ground.

"Or you just really suck." Sasuke laughed. Naruto growled.

"I'll show you who sucks, bastard." He snapped before launching himself at the raven. They ended up on the floor, rolling through the empty and not so empty beer cans, crushing an unopened bag of potato chips, flinging the empty carton of powdered doughnuts and sending powdered sugar everywhere. When their wrestling ended, Sasuke was on top of Naruto, his hair powdered white and marinara stains on his shirt from elbowing the pizza box. Naruto was laying in a puddle of spilled beer, with smears of the powdered sugar on his cheeks and imprints of ruffled potato chips on his forearms. They stopped for a moment, staring at each other while panting heavily. Naruto laughed softly as he brushed his fingers through Sasuke's hair, powder raining down on him.

"We're a mess." Sasuke smirked as he gently wiped the sugar from Naruto's cheeks. Naruto continued chuckling softly as he stared at the raven. Neither knew who initiated it, but suddenly they were kissing. It was hot, rough, and desperate, nothing like the simple chaste kisses they'd shared so long ago. Sasuke's lips were soft, warm and oh so submissive. Naruto thread his fingers through the spikes on the back of Sasuke's head and easily pulled the older boy closer so he could deepen the kiss. Sasuke didn't mind the blonde's tongue intruding into his mouth one bit, in fact, he enjoyed it greatly.

"Fuck, Sas." Naruto gasped for air as the raven wiggled between the blonde's long legs and started grinding their hips together. The raven's fingers soon found their way under the blonde's t-shirt, slowly lifting the orange garment up to reveal his abs. Those skillful pale digits fluttered across heated tan skin, teasing various spots here and there; Naruto was left to wonder how the hell Sasuke knew his sensitive spots. They'd never gotten further than kissing, but now they were wondering why they hadn't done this before. Naruto pulled desperately on Sasuke's shirt, trying hard not to just rip it into shreds. They had to break away from each other to pull their shirts over their heads and completely off, and then Sasuke's wonderfully wicked mouth descended on Naruto's overly sensitive nipples.

"Nar." Sasuke gasped as Naruto's legs tightened around his hips, pressing their groins harder together.

"Oh fuck, so good." Naruto groaned, grabbing Sasuke's ass to bring him as close as they could possibly get. Sasuke continued his oral assault on Naruto's chest while the blonde ground their hips together in a deliciously fast rhythm. Naruto could feel his orgasm building up, he was so close. He was tempted to stop Sasuke, but it felt too good. With a loud moan, Naruto came in his pants. He didn't even have time to feel disgusted, because less than a second later Sasuke did the sexiest thing Naruto could imagine, he pulled out his erection and started jerking off.

"Nar." The raven moaned softly as his hand sped up on his throbbing organ. With a whimper, the raven came, shooting his load all over Naruto's trembling stomach. They were still for a moment as they caught their breath and just stared at each other. Millions of questions ran through Naruto's brain, but he could only get out one.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He sighed, looking past the raven at the ceiling. He knew Sasuke knew what he'd meant so he felt no need to expand his question more than that. Sasuke was quiet for a few seconds, which worried Naruto. But finally the raven sighed.

"What was I supposed to say? I mean, you dumped me because you were scared of a stupid holiday. And you've proven with every relationship over the past six years, you would have dumped me again even if I had said something."

"So what, we just ended up getting drunk enough for you to lose your indifference and finally make a fucking move?"

"I guess." Sasuke shrugged as he tried to sit up, but Naruto held him down. Cerulean eyes held onyx for moments, searching desperately.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" He finally asked, hesitantly. Sasuke looked off to the side with a scoff. "Then what? What do you want me to do now?"

"I want you to," Sasuke started and then stopped with a soft gasp. Naruto swears he saw blush tinting the pale boy's cheeks, but it was impossible because Sasuke NEVER blushed. The raven tried to say something, opening and closing his mouth like a fish, but words wouldn't come out. Finally he cleared his throat. "Make," he paused to clear his throat again. "Make," He took a deep breath.

"I get it." Naruto smiled softly, knowing how hard it was for Sasuke to say something like that. He traced the raven's face, his straight nose, high cheek bones, and full lips. "You really are the most beautiful guy I've ever had the pleasure of meeting." He smirked. Sasuke scoffed.

"You're definitely the hottest guy I've ever had the displeasure of meeting." He countered as Naruto laughed. He pulled the raven closer and brushed their lips together. The kiss was so sweet that a candy store would have been put to shame. It was slow and sensual, not like the desperate kisses they'd shared earlier; this kiss was special, meant to convey love and adoration. Sasuke was the first to lose his pants, they were already around his knees so it was easier to just get rid of them. Naruto used the cum splattered across his abdomen as lube, gently stretching the other boy. Naruto was worried when it was relatively easy to loosen Sasuke's entrance.

"You've done this before?" Naruto asked as Sasuke attacked his neck.

"Fingers and dildos, my ass is a virgin." Sasuke smirked, knowing it was exactly what Naruto wanted to hear.

"Mine too." Naruto smirked, a promise that this definitely wouldn't be the last time. Sasuke made an amused noise as he kissed the blonde deeply. Sasuke was ready after a few minutes of preparation and then Naruto lost his pants. They took a moment to just observe the other's naked body. Once again they were wondering why they'd never done this before. The blonde leaned back, watching lustfully as the other boy impaled himself on the tanned erection.

"Oh fuck." Sasuke gasped.

"No, make love." Naruto corrected with a smile. Sasuke let out a breathy laugh, still trying to get used to the feeling of being filled so completely. Sasuke was allowed to set the pace, Naruto figured it was the least he could do considering the raven already had a dick in his ass when he was normally a top. The raven eagerly rolled and bounced against the blonde's hips, ramming himself over and over. Eventually, though, Naruto had had enough of just sitting back. He grabbed Sasuke's hips and helped angle them before ramming straight into the other's prostate. Sasuke moaned loudly, a plea for more. They continued, their pace and movements growing more hectic as their orgasms drew closer.

"Fuck, Nar." Sasuke nearly cried as he came.

"Sasuke." Naruto shouted as he followed a split second after. Sasuke collapsed on top of the blonde and they laid on the floor for a few minutes as they calmed down. "I love you, Sasuke. I never stopped." Sasuke laughed softly. "What?" Naruto asked almost offended.

"You realize it's after midnight, right? You just confessed your love to someone on Valentine's day."

"Well, we've already spent every Valentine's day together since we were 8, so it's been, what, thirteen years? I guess spending it with you for the rest of our lives wouldn't be such a terrible thing." Sasuke laughed softly and let his head rest on the blonde's shoulder, it didn't sound like a terrible thing at all. THE END.

* * *

i don't really celebrate V-day, but i hope you all have a lovely February 14th!

REVIEW


End file.
